


curious

by justjeongie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Eventual Smut, F/F, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Oops, Pining, Redemption, Romance, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjeongie/pseuds/justjeongie
Summary: And in an instant, Hermione knew what she needed- no, what she wanted- to do. After all, people were always telling her she was too damn curious for her own good.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> rowling can't say that a character is the "anti-hermione" and then honestly expect us not to write gay shit, thank you very much

“Hermione, wait up!”

A voice called behind Hermione as she trudged through the halls. Astronomy was always one of her least favorite classes, as she was up much later than she cared to be on a school night. Not to mention the million stairs it took to climb the tower to get to class all while lugging her telescope. She turned to see who was calling to see Ron chasing after her. 

“Ron?”

He had caught up to her now as she stared at him with wide eyes. He doubled over with his hands on his knees and attempted to catch his breath. He looked up at her with a grin on his face before speaking.

“I wanted to catch you before your lesson. I wasn’t sure which one it was so I had to run through the castle to find you.”

“Ron, what other class would I have in the middle of the night?” She rolled her eyes before glancing around nervously, hoping that no one would see the embarrassing sight of Ron practically panting in the middle of the corridor. He was sweating so much, Hermione wondered how he even managed to be so out of shape with his form. Wasn’t he supposed to be fit from quidditch? Or from running from Voldemort for about a year?

“Right, yeah.” He nodded dumbly as he stood up to his full height. Suddenly, he lifted his arms up, as if reaching out for a hug. Hermione stepped back, grimacing a bit.

“Ron, you’re all wet.” She pointed out as he lowered his arms back down with a sad look that lingered in his eyes as his lips turned down. “Listen, I’ve got to get to Astronomy. If I’m late, the seventh years will laugh at me endlessly. I’ll see you in the common room, okay?” 

“Yeah, okay.” He nodded again, watching her walk away as briskly as she could.

* * *

“Harry, what do you mean?”

“I dunno. I always thought there was something there, but it’s just not, I guess. Maybe I just admired her or something.” Harry shrugged as he walked aimlessly behind Hermione through the library during their free hour. 

“Or you like how  _ she _ admired  _ you _ ,” Hermione replied pointedly, returning a couple of books she had borrowed.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Maybe you liked her because she always liked you? Not many people were on your side the entire time. Ginny was, though.”

“And so were you. And Ron. And Dumbledore. I was never in love with any of you.” Harry slumped into a seat between two of the shelves with a chuckle. “I thought I was over girl troubles, honestly.”

“Well, she always stood up for you, didn’t she? Plus she always liked you, maybe it seemed convenient to you at the time.” Hermione summoned another chair nearby and sat in it as she opened a book full of symbols that Harry couldn’t understand. 

“I just feel awful. I mean, she’s liked me for almost seven years now and here I am dying to give her the slip as soon as I truly have her.” Harry buried his face in his arms which were folded on the desk before them.

“Is there someone else?” Hermione asked, not taking her eyes off the book as she translated each page in her head. 

“No.” He replied curtly, the sound muffled by his robes. 

“You’re a terrible liar, Harry.” 

“I’m not cheating on her if that’s what you’re asking.” He lifted his head and rested it on the palm of his hand, looking onto the old pages Hermione seemed to be flying through.

“But, you’re interested in someone.” He didn’t respond. He looked up at him. “Who is it?”

“No one.” He shrugged.

“Harry-”

“You know, I may not be very good at lying, but I sure as hell am good at keeping a secret. And now that Voldemort is gone, I think I’d like to try keeping my own from time to time.” He stood and pushed the chair under the table, making a few kids around them turn their heads and whisper. “I’ll see you at dinner, Hermione.”

* * *

Hermione had the strangest intuition that she was being watched. She wasn’t sure how, but somehow she knew  _ someone  _ was burning holes into her skin. Professor Binns wasn’t paying attention, and Hermione had already finished her essay long before class was over, so maybe she could simply take a peek. Chewing on the end of her quill, she glanced around, pretending to look at the clock on the back wall. Many students seemed asleep, or almost there, some were writing furiously, but Hermione couldn’t help but notice a particular Slytherin who had slightly jumped when their eyes met. 

_ What is she planning?  _ Hermione thought, turning back to her own paper, lost in thought, still biting nervously at her quill. 

“Say, Granger,” Hermione heard a voice behind her as she tried to make her escape before Pansy could catch her after class had been dismissed. Why was she watching her during class? She hadn’t pulled anything since the war, it’s about time she tried to ruin her life. “Where’s your boyfriend been? Already bored of the weasel?” 

“What are you going on about, Pansy?” Hermione rolled her eyes, not stopping to amuse the girl. 

“Everyone says you two are a thing now, but I think it’s a load of dragon dung. He spends more time around Potter than you.” Pansy hurried to catch up to Hermione, a devilish smirk plastered on her face. “Come to think of it, I’ve heard rumors that Potter isn’t interested in his little girlfriend anymore. Are you two sneaking off together? Dumped the weasel for the chosen one, eh?”

“Whom I choose to spend time within my personal life is up to me and me alone.” Hermione skidded to a halt as she turned to Pansy who seemed surprised by her sudden outburst. Hermione also didn’t realize how loud she had become and that people were staring and whispering amongst each other. She turned back towards Pansy and huffed before walking away.

* * *

“I’m just saying, we haven’t spent any time together in the last month. It’s like you aren’t even my girlfriend.” Ron scowled as he aimlessly levitated some papers into the fire of the common room. He was seated on the floor in front of Hermione, leaned against her chair.

“Well, between classes, and your quidditch schedule as well as your prefect duties and my head girl duties, there’s hardly any time to spare. We’ve been over this a thousand times.” Hermione muttered, curled up in an armchair, reading some passages assigned for DADA class.

“But we don’t even really talk when you are around,” Ron complained. “It’s just about your classes or our careers.”

“Which are very important things.”

“Right, but we haven’t kissed since the battle.”

Hermione stiffened. It was true, but she never expected Ron to say it outwardly. Hermione only kissed him in a fit of passion in the middle of a battle, and as soon as things calmed down and Hermione was back with her parents, Ron sent her an owl proclaiming how much he truly loved her. What was she to do? Turn him down by owl? The least she could do was give it a shot. He just lost his brother and most of the order was now dead, she couldn’t possibly break his heart any further. What was the harm in trying?

“I just wonder if you really like me, Hermione.”

“Of course I like you.” She snapped, causing Ron to shrink as he pelted another page into the fire. “Why wouldn’t I like you? Would I be your girlfriend if I didn’t like you?” She reached out and began to pet his hair the way that he liked.

She did like him. As much as she hated to admit it, he was very likable. But she didn’t love Ron. She thought that dating him would make her fall for him, but so far, he hasn’t exactly been outwardly swoon-worthy. He even insulted one of the house-elves he saw running around in the dungeons. 

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out.” He muttered as he leaned into Hermione’s touch. 

* * *

Hermione couldn’t stand being watched. She hated the idea of someone judging her every word and action, just for the hell of it. It seemed Pansy Parkinson had grown quite fond of staring at the back of Hermione’s head and Hermione was having none of it. It was almost as if Pansy were trying to peer inside of her mind for a glimpse of something embarrassing she could spread to the girls she gossiped with. Hermione detested anyone speaking about her behind her back. 

In any class the two shared together, Hermione would do nothing but block her mind, in case she truly was a legilimens. It had even occurred in the diner one night. It’s like her eyes burned right into Hermione’s soul as she felt her gaze before Ginny could even nudge her and notify her that some Slytherin was watching her.

“You don’t think she’s planning anything, do you?” Ron asked, blissfully unaware that this wasn’t the first time it’s happened.

“I hope not. It’s been like this for a couple of weeks now.” Hermione whispered with her head hung low, as if Pansy could hear her from across the crowded room. Harry glanced over her shoulders to peek at the Slytherin table as he sipped his pumpkin juice.

“She isn’t looking into your mind if that’s what you’re wondering.” He said quietly, placing his cup back down on the table gently. “In fact, she doesn’t look very mean at all right now.” Hermione turned her head slightly to glance at Pansy out of the corner of her eye. He was right. Her pug-like face seemed softer than usual. She didn’t look like she was scheming at all.

“What does that mean? Why is she staring at her then?” Ron asked, sneering at the others who turned their attention back to their food, unwilling to tell him. Hermione turned back to her friends and carefully met eyes with Harry. It was as if he knew something she didn’t. Ginny gave a knowing glance, hinting that she had an idea of why Pansy kept staring. Hermione hated that she had a clue as well. 

* * *

“Ron, you don’t have to walk me everywhere, I’m perfectly capable of handling myself.” Hermione groaned as Ron accompanied her to Ancient Runes. 

“I’m just trying to keep you safe from that Parkinson girl. You know she tried to give Harry up to Voldemort? I don’t trust her.” Ron whispered, gripping her hand tighter than before. She made a sound of discomfort and he loosened the grip but kept that nasty look on his face. 

“Well, I’ll be fine, okay?” Hermione paused before the door and reached up to cup Ron’s face. “Quit worrying about me.” He nodded and leaned in as Hermione detached herself from him, leaving him alone outside of the classroom.

Sure enough, Pansy sat directly behind Hermione and bore holes through her skull as usual. Something about it felt different today. Maybe it was because she figured it wasn’ malicious, that maybe Pansy had a crush on her. It was almost exciting, really. Hermione had been the token of another’s affection only a handful of times, much less a girl. Of course, she could be imagining it all, and Pansy was out for the kill, but it was almost as if she liked the idea of the Slytherin liking her.

When class was dismissed, it was Hermione’s turn to approach her. Pansy’s eyes widened as Hermione stood over her while she was still putting away her belongings. The shock only lasted a moment, before her cruel demeanor replaced any softness in her face. Hermione didn’t say anything as Pansy crossed her arms over her chest.

“Looking for something, Granger?” She scowled, a smirk growing on her face.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Hermione barked in return, immediately shrinking after doing so. She hadn’t meant to raise her voice. “Just so you know, I’m still dating Ron. And Harry’s still with Ginny. Your silly rumors are wrong.”

“That’s not what I heard,” Pany said softer, but that awful smirk was still plastered on her. Hermione’s face twisted in confusion. “I believe my ‘rumors’ are quite right.”

“What do you mean?”

“Meet me in the prefect’s bathroom tonight at midnight.” Pansy finalized as she stood and exited before Hermione could even question it. Before she was out the door, she looked over her shoulder and smiled,  _ actually  _ smiled at Hermione.

What was she on about now? The bathroom was such an obscene place to meet someone, even if you did fancy them. It was very possible that it was a trick. A ruse to get her in terrible trouble or even hurt. Being head girl, she had the freedom to wander the castle at night, but still, maybe she was framing her.

But still, against her better judgment, Hermione’s curiosity got the best of her. At exactly midnight, Hermione crept out of the empty common room and rushed towards the bathroom, a towel and robe in hand in case she was caught slinking through the stairwell where the paintings were all fast asleep. She snuck into the prefect bathroom, careful to not make a sound, but was startled to hear a voice from within. 

She stopped dead in her tracks as she entered the bathroom. There was not only one voice, but two. And they seemed to be in a very compromising situation. Hermione shot her hand up to her mouth to keep herself from making a sound and exposing herself.  _ This  _ was what Pansy wanted. She should’ve left. She should be back in the common room right now, but for some reason, these voices sounded so familiar. Even from just the various moans and groans, one of them especially was a voice that she knew very well.  _ No. _

The door behind her opened, and Hermione turned with wide eyes. Pansy had snuck in with a devilish grin. She brought a finger to her lips and winked as she grabbed a hold of Hermione’s wrist, pulling her out of the bathroom. Hermione felt unbelievably pale. She tried to convince herself that she didn’t just walk in on Harry and  _ Draco Malfoy,  _ of all people, doing such obscene things in the prefect showers.

“See? I told you.” She whispered while giggling. That  _ stupid  _ grin was painted on her face as she bounced on her heels, waiting for Hermione’s reaction. “I feel a bit bad for that poor Weasley girl. She’s quite pretty. Shame her boyfriend is-”

“He told me he wasn’t cheating.” Hermione thought aloud, interrupting Pansy’s speech. She wasn’t even really listening. “He said there was someone else, but I didn’t think it would be him.” She shook her head. “Or any boy, for that matter. Why wouldn’t he tell me?”

“He hasn’t told anyone, Granger,” Pansy said pointedly. “Draco hasn’t spilled either. This was my own pleasant surprise. They do this every night.” Hermione tried not to think about how exactly she knew this. 

“Why did you ask me to come?”

“I thought I made it rather clear.” Pansy furrowed her brows. Hermione looked just as lost as before. She was hardly ever this confused. “I know you don’t like that boy. Ron. Just as Potter doesn’t care for his girlfriend.”

“What are you getting at?”

“You’re unsatisfied.” Pansy wasn’t smiling anymore, but there was this seriousness in her, that so rarely appeared. “Why keep the charade up? That’s what I don’t understand about you or Potter. You say you’re so brave, but don’t have the courage to say what you really want.”

“Ron and Ginny’s brother just died.” Hermione snapped before sighing and gripping her towel in her arms tighter. “How could I hurt him like that?”

“Harry doesn’t seem to have an issue with that.” Pansy was leaning cooly against the wall. “He’s got what he wanted. Why don’t you take what you want?”

“You don’t know what I want.” Hermione hardly knew what she wanted herself.

“Perhaps not, but I can hope.” Pansy pushed herself off the wall and approached Hermione slowly. Unable to tear her eyes off the girl, she felt herself hug her belongings tighter to her. A lump had seemed to form in her throat and no words were to escape her lips as she stood there, motionless. “I’ll put it this way,” She whispered, only inches away from Hermione’s face. “I know what I want. Would you care to indulge yourself and discover what you may want as well?”

“I’m not-” Hermione shook her head, her curls bouncing wildly at the movement. “I don’t think I-”

“Would it hurt to try?” Pansy cocked her head. Hermione couldn’t deny that something was swirling inside her. Confusion, anger, guilt, or maybe even arousal after all. She was never one to back down from a challenge, and maybe that’s why it was so hard for her to just walk away from whatever the Slytherin was trying to pull. The Gryffindor inside of her would not be defeated by some silly girl trying to shake her, but everything else in her mind was shouting for her to not do something stupid. “Trust me, Hermione.”

It was the first time she had ever called her by her actual name.

“Why should I?” She asked stupidly. 

Rather than a response, Hermione heard the sound of wood hitting the stone floor. Pansy had dropped her wand.

“I’m not going to trick you. I’m not going to harm you.” She was whispering now, so close that Hermione could feel her breath hitting her face. She smelled nice, which was probably the first thing that crossed Hermione’s mind as she was frozen in place. Never in her life had she been so lost and confused as right now, with this girl before her, practically daring her to do something. Anything.

It wasn’t until Pansy's lips were on hers that she fully came to the attention of what she was doing. Her eyes widened almost comically at the connection, before melting into the kiss hesitantly. After all, she was the one who was curious enough to lean into her advances. 

Kissing Pansy was unlike anything she’d ever experienced. With Krum, it was too rough. His facial hair scratched her face uncomfortably. He was so accustomed to getting whatever he wanted, he took her like it was nothing, completely oblivious to her discomfort. Hell, she was only fifteen and her first kiss was a world-famous quidditch player, she shouldn’t complain. Ron was nice. That was about the only word that came to mind when she thought about Ron and their one kiss. Her experimental kiss with Harry was unpleasant all around. For both of them, honestly. It occurred out of a mutual curiosity that ate at the both of them until they realized it was too much like kissing a sibling to enjoy.

But words seemed to evade her as she kissed Pansy. She was soft. Hermione had to fight the urge to reach out for her and hold her. All she could do was hug her belongings somehow even tighter. Pansy was careful, she was gentle, very much unlike her personality. Hermione slowly became lost in the sensations, unaware of anything else other than the taste of Pansy Parkinson.

She almost forgot they were in the middle of a corridor when one of the nearby paintings yawned and startled Hermione, making her stumble backward. 

Pansy’s eyes opened languidly, and Hermione’s senses felt overwhelmed. It was as if she were drowning in her scent as if she couldn’t see anything but Pansy, as if she couldn’t hear a sound in the world other than the girl’s soft breathing as she stared at Hermione through her lashes. 

“I should go,” Hermione mumbled almost incoherently before turning and scrambling away. Nothing about this night felt right. Between Harry and Draco as well as Pansy’s advances, she felt dizzy, as if the universe had turned on its head. Nothing made sense anymore. What about Ginny? What about Ron? What would people think if they knew of her and Harry’s rendezvous’ after hours in the castle? The eighth-year students were meant to be role models, not some tramps who sleep with the first Slytherin who gives them the chance. 

_ What am I talking about? It was only a kiss.  _

Hermione cursed herself in her head. It’s not like they had done anything outrageous. A simple kiss. That’s all it was, and all it will ever be. As Hermione raced through the halls back to the common room, all she could think about was the guilt that sank to the bottom of her stomach like a large boulder.

In her bed that night, Hermione was restless, tossing and turning as sounds and sights filled her mind, preventing her from getting any sleep. As she thought and thought and thought about what had happened, she wondered if things would be different.  _ They had to be. _

Because, even through all the guilt and confusion over a silly kiss, Hermione couldn’t help but wonder if she would get another chance to kiss her. To see if it truly did feel that amazing or if she made it all up in her head. To know if she really did smell like vanilla or if she was under some love potion. 

No, it wasn’t a potion. She would be much more irrational if it were. Though, was she being rational? She didn’t love Ron, she knew this, she didn’t love Krum at all. But that didn’t mean she was into women, right? She didn’t love Pansy. She hated her. Right? It was hard to tell from a single, chaste kiss.

And in an instant, Hermione knew what she needed- no, what she  _ wanted _ \- to do. After all, people were always telling her she was too damn curious for her own good. 

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“We need to talk.”

“Hermione, I just got back from practice, can it wait?” Harry chuckled, barely having even made it through the portrait hole. “I’d like to shower first, I smell awful.”

“You’ll have plenty of time to shower later,” Hermione muttered, grabbing ahold of Harry’s wrist and pulling up towards the eighth year's dorm rooms. Harry didn’t seem to quite grasp the meaning behind Hermione’s remark. 

As she finally stormed into the empty boy’s dorm at the very top of the tower, she slammed the door behind her and gestured for Harry to sit on the bed. She huffed and crossed her arms over her shoulder, trying to find a way to get her words across without seeming rude. She had decided that morning to talk to Harry about Draco. At breakfast, it seemed Draco could look at nothing in the great hall other than the back of Harry’s head. He was being so obvious about it. She didn’t miss the way he “accidentally” bumped into Harry in the hall and frantically kneeled down to collect both of their books. She didn’t miss the way Harry stopped breathing when Draco looked up at him from the ground. Hermione cursed herself for being so observant.

But what made her speak up about it was Ginny. Poor Ginny had no idea. All those years she had spent pining for Harry, all for him to run off with Malfoy of all people. She supposed she wasn’t one to talk, but still, she had helped Ginny get over Harry, but she still loved him so much. She talked about him almost as much as she talked about Quidditch. She didn’t deserve to be treated this way.

“What’s so urgent?” Harry tapped his fingers impatiently on the sheets of his bed, waiting for Hermione to speak.

“I know.” She stated plainly, turning to glance out the window and avoiding eye contact.

“Know what?”

“Your secret.” Hermione didn’t know why she was dancing around it. Maybe she didn’t want to say it aloud, because then it would be ultimately true. 

“You’re losing it, Hermione.”

“No, I’m not.” She turned herself back to face him. “I know that you are cheating on Ginny after you told me you weren’t.”

Harry turned white. His mouth opened, but no words came out until he stuttered, “I’m not-”

“Malfoy? Really? Out of anyone in this bloody school, you went for Malfoy? How many times has he tried to harm us? Or kill us? He worked for Voldemort, Harry!”

“How do you-”

“Never mind how I know. What about Ginny?”

“What about her?”

“Would you  _ please  _ stop playing dumb? I know everything. Last night Pansy asked me to meet her in the bathroom and I walked in on you and Draco doing-  _ whatever _ . She told me you go there every night. You said you weren’t cheating, and by definition, that is quite literally cheating.” Hermione was pacing now, unable to stand still.

“I’m not cheating.” Harry rolled his eyes and leaned back, propping himself up on his elbows.

“That doesn’t make sense! Just the other day you told me you didn’t know what to do. And why are you being so calm about this?” Hermione was becoming more and more animated, her arms flailing wildly as she spoke. 

“Well for one, Ginny and I have broken up.” Hermione was about to voice her complaints in being unaware, but Harry simply raised a hand to stop her before words could even erupt from her. “She is okay, we didn’t want it to be a big thing. Said she had her eye on someone anyways. As for me, I am an adult. I am perfectly capable of choosing who I want to be with. Besides, what were you doing with Pansy Parkinson that late at night?”

“She asked me to meet her, I told you that.”

“But what were you doing?”

“Talking about you!”

Harry raised a brow. “And that’s all?”

Hermione felt red in the face. She was sure steam would come out of her ears like a kid who ate one too many pepper imps if she was any angrier. She had no idea why Harry was being so infuriating, but he was being just that. Acting like he knew something she didn’t like he finally had the upper hand. Although, Hermione did feel quite bad that Harry was left completely vulnerable, left having to guess what she and Pansy got up to. Perhaps telling him the truth would be better than letting him fabricate his own story.

She took a deep breath and mindlessly began to twirl a strand of her hair to calm down. “She kissed me. Or maybe I kissed her. I don’t really know, but it was one kiss and then I ran away.” 

“And you’re upset with  _ me  _ for cheating?” Harry’s brows were raised comically. “Ron is my best friend, you know.”

“He’s mine too.” Hermione rebutted, upset with his now accusatory tone. He let out a breath that sounded somewhere between a laugh and a scowl. “It was one kiss, it was like an experiment.”

“And what were the results?”

She stalled for a moment, chewing absentmindedly on the inside of her cheek. “Inconclusive.”

“So maybe you should stop chastising me and talk to your boyfriend about this.” Harry stood, running a hand through his hair. “Listen, I need to shower.” He started towards the door before turning back to her. “By myself.” 

Hermione gritted her teeth. Since when had Harry become so insufferable? Surely all that time with Malfoy. He may be ‘reformed’ now and at least respectable to his fellow students, but he was still a giant arse. Nothing could wipe that shit-eating grin off of him that he wore so often. He never was the agreeable type, really. 

She made her way back to the common room to find Ron lounging on a couch by the fire. She paused at the bottom of the stairs, scoping the rest of the room out before sighing and crossing over to him.

“Hermione, you’re just in time,” Ron sat up on the couch with a book in his hand, grinning up at her as she stood over him. “I was bored and finally read that book you bought me for my birthday. It’s actually pretty good, who knew muggle stories could be good?”

Hermione stared at her feet and smiled softly. “I thought you would like it.” She couldn’t look him in the face. For a moment she debated telling him then and there.  _ It was just a kiss.  _ But that was it, it was just a kiss, it didn’t matter. Nothing was different and nothing would  _ be  _ different if Hermione could help it. Decidedly, she took a seat next to Ron, much closer than she normally would. Maybe she could rid her mind of Pansy Parkinson by reminding herself of why she loved Ron in the first place. Maybe she had to invest herself more in the relationship. “So how was practice?” She asked, leaning into Ron’s side.

“Same as always.” He shrugged non committedly, unsure of how to feel about his girlfriend being so close all of a sudden. “Harry can tell you at dinner tonight.”

“I’d like you to tell me, though.” Hermione looked up to him through her lashes, causing Ron to stop breathing properly. His face turned bright red at the sight of Hermione against him like this and looking up at him like that. “We never really talk much anymore, do we?” 

He stared at her blankly before sputtering, “W-well, I have quidditch and you have your studies and your duties, just like you said the other day.”

“Let’s spend more time together, okay?” Hermione smiled, pulling back to look him in the eyes, still clutched onto his arm. For a moment she cringed, imagining how she must look to the others in the common room. She was bitterly reminded of how disgusting it was to watch Lavender Brown parade around like this with Ron. “How about after dinner we take a walk together?”

“Really?” He asked, shocked at Hermione’s sudden interest in him. “I mean, yeah, of course, we can. I’d like that.”

“Good.” Hermione stood, still smiling. “I’ll see you in the great hall. I’ve got to study now.” She turned and left the common room, but not before looking over her shoulders and sending a wink to Ron. As she exited the portrait, she stopped for a moment and leaned against the wall next to it, taking a breath. This was a territory she had so little experience in, but it was worth it to rekindle her relationship. Right?

-

“I’ve never seen you like this before, Hermione,” Ron admitted, his hand in her own as they walked by the lake. “It’s nice. I like it, but why all of a sudden?”

Hermione shrugged, staring over the water. She didn’t fully think through a reason for her sudden change in behavior, but she imagined it couldn’t be too difficult to fool Ron, all things considered. “I’ve been so caught up in my own head since the war.” It wasn’t a lie, at least. “And I assumed you were too. I mean we all are. It’s so hard to think about anything but what happened as well as trying to keep up with my studies, I’ve lost sight of what I still have.” She looked up to Ron who had stopped to look at her. “What?”

“I was worried.” He smiled softly, making Hermione’s face burn with guilt. “I thought something bad might’ve happened. You know we haven’t snogged since that day? It’s rather embarrassing. Fleur is already pregnant and Mum keeps asking about you but I didn’t know what to tell her.”

“We should’ve had this talk long ago,” Hermione noted. Suddenly, Ron took a seat on the bank of the lake, gesturing for her to follow. “I’ve been rather cold lately. You don’t deserve that. Not you of all people.” It went quiet, only sounds of the tree’s rustling and ripples in the water as the wind blew softly. Soon it would be too cold to sit like this outside. Hermione shut her eyes and just took in her surroundings.

“Did Harry tell you about Ginny?”

She opened her eyes, turning to him. They really couldn’t spend time together without talking about Harry. “Yeah, he did. How is she?” He shrugged.

“She’s fine. Was happy about it, almost. I thought they were good together, but what do I know about relationships?” Ron laughed and made Hermione grit her teeth. This wasn’t the romantic evening she hoped for. Perhaps Ron needed a more forward approach. She really didn’t want it to get to this point, but if things were going to have to work between them, maybe she had to step up. “Hermione, wha-”

Before she could doubt herself anymore, she swung herself onto Ron’s lap, straddling him and grasping on his shoulders. He stared at her speechless, his mouth open in shock. She searched his face thoroughly, looking for any sign of discomfort or possibly disgust, but only saw surprise. She stifled a laugh, causing her to smile as he furrowed his brow.

“You said it was embarrassing that we haven’t snogged since the first time.” She started slowly. “Would you like to try again?” She leaned her face closer to his. “Ron, kiss me.”

He let out a breath he was holding and leaned forward to meet her lips with his own. It was sloppy and awkward, causing Hermione to internally cringe. She couldn’t help but wonder if it was her own fault. Maybe she was a horrible kisser. Or maybe this was not working. She pulled away rather quickly, leaving Ron even more confused. He was already unsure of where to put his hands and finally decided at some point that her waist was the proper place. For someone who spent almost his entire relationship, he was pretty awful at this, Hermione couldn’t help but think.

Suddenly, she felt very hot and embarrassed. Maybe this was a bad idea. She quickly stood up and ran a hand through her hair. Why didn't it feel right? It’s supposed to work out. They’re supposed to end up together right? Just like Harry and Ginny.

“I have to go.” She stammered finally, startling Ron and causing him to stand. “Gotta study for a Charms exam. I want to be ready.”

“There is no Charms exam,” Ron said, worry sketched on his face. “At least not that I know of.”

“I just want to get ahead.” She stared at her feet, trying to think of the right thing to say. “Well, I better get going.” She started off, ready to be away from this situation when Ron grabbed a hold of her wrist. She didn’t dare turn around.

“Hermione, you know I love you right?” She clenched her eyes shut. They never really said that to each other, just in passing maybe, but he meant it this time. She heard it in his voice and felt it in how he gripped her wrist, She turned her head to him and sighed.

“I know.”

-

“Going somewhere, Granger?” 

“Sod off, Pansy.” Hermione rushed through the corridor, making her way to the library for some kind of solace. Pansy was leaned against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest, looking as arrogant as ever. 

“I saw you and Weasley by the lake. Things didn’t go very well, did they?” Pansy asked condescendingly. 

“It’s none of your business. I need to go study.” Hermione was in no mood to further complicate this night or her own feelings. She was better off getting back to her books. She continued through the hall, but couldn’t help but hear the echo of footsteps behind her. She twirled around to face her stalker. “If you don’t mind-”

Her statement was cut off by small hands pulling her into the nearest broom closet. The door slammed behind her as she was dragged into the dark, enclosed area. Her vision tried to adapt to the darkness before pulling her wand out and using a nonverbal spell to light the end of it. She was face to face with Pansy Parkinson, which shouldn’t have been a surprise, but it still drew a gasp out of Hermione.

“Have I ever told you how pretty you are, Granger?” Hermione was pinned against the door, Pansy’s arms on either side of her as she stared at the Slytherin before her. She took a step forward, closing the gap between them as Hermionie gripped her wand tighter and felt her breath catch in her throat. She was reminded of her thoughts from the night before. How nice Pansy smelled. She couldn’t get over it. It was vanilla mixed with the cool, crisp air of the dungeons where she spent most of her time. It was almost intoxicating, but that thought alone made her feel sick. Her thoughts were halted when she felt a hand tucking her wild hair behind her ear. “I always thought you were the prettiest girl in our year. It was the night at the Yule Ball. You were a sight to see, really. Better than any of those Beauxbatons girls wished they could be.”

“You were so mean to me,” Hermione whispered without thinking. Pansy gave a sad smile.

“I was.” She muttered. Hermione opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by Pansy slowly pushing her hand away, making the light dim in the small space but still light enough to make out her features. “But I think we all have the capability to change. I mean, who thought big bad Draco would take it up the arse?” Hermione felt her jaw drop. “I’ve been a bitch,” Pansy intertwined her fingers with Hermione’s other hand. “But maybe I can make it up to you if you give me the chance.”

“But, Ron-”

“Wasn’t exactly chasing after you, was he?” 

Hermione was once again speechless. She squirmed under the other’s gaze, wishing she’d do something other than stare at her. She felt like she was under a microscope, her face flushed red and her eyes looking anywhere but Pansy’s. She had nowhere to go, absolutely trapped between the door and Pansy who was now almost unbearably close to her. The absolute worst part was, she almost didn’t want to escape.

“ _ Nox,”  _ Pansy whispered and it was pitch black once again. All Hermione could hear was soft breathing and the pounding of her own heart. She prayed that Pansy couldn’t hear just how fast it was going. “I told you to trust me.” 

“Why should I?” Hermione let out a breathy laugh, repeating herself from the night before. Pansy responded by trailing her fingertips lightly up her arm causing her to shiver and drop her wand. She was completely vulnerable, her breath hitching as Pansy’s fingers reached her neck and continued to trace her jaw. She lifted her chin slightly to make her look directly at her. Hermione’s eyes had adapted enough for her to make out Pansy’s face but before she could collect any thoughts, they were melding together, and Hermione felt herself sigh into the kiss as if she had been waiting for this the whole time. Pansy pulled away slowly. “Compelling argument.” 

“Give me a chance, Granger.” Pansy tucked another piece of hair behind Hermione’s ear and proceeded to caress her cheek. “Let me rewrite all those years of wrongdoing. Let me prove to you I’ve changed.”

“And how do I know this isn’t some elaborate trick? Some cruel plan to humiliate me?” Hermione asked quietly, though she felt herself leaning into the girl’s touch.

“If I wanted to harm you, I would’ve already.” This made Hermione stiffen, but it made complete sense. Pansy was not one for subtlety. “Nobody has to know about us if you so desire. Or, if you’d prefer, you can tell everyone what a pervert I am for trying to defile you in a broom closet. It’s all up to you, Granger.” 

Hermione shifted her gaze to her feet. It was strange. Her mind had enough sense to know that it was a horrible idea, but something inside her craved another kiss. Craved for her hand to move lower or for her to get somehow even closer to her. What was the real harm of indulging herself in her senses?

Ron.

“I can’t.” She squeezed her eyes shut as she sighed. “Ron would be devastated.”

“Ron doesn’t have to know.”

“I can’t do that to him. I would never forgive myself.”

“Do you love him?”

Hermione opened her eyes. “He loves me.” 

“And do you like me?”

Hermione gasped, Pansy’s hand now fiddling with the hair on the nape of her neck. “I don’t know.” She whispered, spilling the truth.

“Well Granger,” Pansy pushed herself off of Hermione, making her feel a chill from the sudden lack of warmth. “Whenever you decide, let me know. I can tell you aren’t happy with the weasel, so once you figure things out, come find me.” She nudged Hermione aside and slid out of the door. 

Hermione sat for a moment, leaning against the door and breathing heavily. Rationally, she knew she should go on about her life, forgetting any of this ever happened. But that little piece of her brain was telling her to find Ron, dump him, and just try. It was clear she and Ron weren’t working. Maybe she could have a bit of fun before she became Minister of Magic one day. But she couldn’t just dump Ron. Although, Harry did it with no problem. He went for the bad guy, why can’t Hermione do the same thing? Maybe Pansy and Draco really did change. How come Pansy and her remarks made Hermione want to crawl out of her skin, but the second she touched her, she wanted nothing more than to be there forever? Maybe it _was_ a love potion. Some kind Hermione had never heard of before. Or maybe she really did like Pansy.

She groaned and slid down the door to the floor, picking up her wand. This was a lot more than she ever imagined would happen. Where was she supposed to go from here? She sighed as she stood again, composing herself before opening the door back to the hall. As she stepped out, she realized she forgot to check if anyone was around, jumping when a figure out of the corner of her eye said her name.

“Granger?”

“Draco!”

“What on earth are you doing in a broom cupboard?”


End file.
